The Via Crucis of Jane
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Quand Jane veut absolument parler à Maura d'une chose très importante à ses yeux et que la vie fait tout pour l'en empêcher. Il faut parfois ruser pour arriver à ses fins. Qu'est-ce que Jane que veut tant dire à Maura? Y-Arrivera-t-elle? Seul le temps, nous le dira. Rizzles? Maybe!


**Hello Everyone... Je n'ai pas pu finir le prochain chapitre de "Meurtre, accusation et l'amour dans tout ça?" A cause de Lindsay! Enfin, à cause d'une idée qui m'est venue en revoyant Angie Harmon dans WMC pour la millième fois!**

**Voilà donc un petit one-shot pour vous. Supporters indéfectibles du Rizzles! Celle-ci est pour vous.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. (hâte de vous lire comme toujours.^^). Pour les "sadiques" comme moi, c'est un peu guimauve. (TonieC, c'est surtout à toi que je pense en disant ça^^) Pour les autres... Enjoy it!**

**Bien à vous.**

**K.**

* * *

Jane tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis une demi-heure. Elle portait de hauts talons assortie à sa petite robe noire qui la rendait plus que féminine et sexy. Elle vérifiait une dernière fois son apparence et ses affaires quand on sonna à la porte. Maura était simplement resplendissante, encore une robe hors-de-prix que Jane ne connaissait pas. Jane laissa entrer son amie avant de l'embrasser. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu à cause d'un séminaire de médecine légale à l'autre bout du pays.

« - Prête ? Demanda Maura avec le sourire.

- Avant d'aller au restaurant, je voudrais répondre à ce que tu m'as demandé, il y a trois jours. Voilà ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

- Tu l'as vendu ? Tu ?

- Oui, Maura, je suis sans domicile fixe depuis ce matin. J'espère que tu me veux toujours chez toi.

- Evidemment ! S'exclama Maura en lui sautant au cou. Ta place dans le dressing est déjà faite !

- Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place. Murmura Jane avant de l'embrasser. On y va ? Le restaurant ne va pas nous attendre. »

Maura s'écarta de son amie à contrecœur. Jane réajusta sa robe, attrapa sa pochette et invita Maura à la suivre. Sur le chemin du restaurant, Jane ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Maura dans la sienne, comme pour se rassurer que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas un rêve.

« - Tout va bien, Jane ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Jane surprise par la question de Maura.

- Je sais pas, tu es étrangement silencieuse depuis qu'on est parties. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes journées.

- J'ai fait que remplir des rapports en retard. On n'a eu aucune enquête depuis une semaine. A croire que les criminels sont en vacances depuis la condamnation de… Enfin, bref. Et toi, parle-moi de cette conférence, c'était comment ?

- Bien, Pike était là, il a complètement ridiculisé notre travail avant de se faire remettre à sa place par Billy Ray Higgins, tu te souviens, il était là pour la conférence à Boston.

- Le texan ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour. Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

- Trop tard. Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Maura l'embrassa sur la joue alors que Jane se garait devant le restaurant. La belle légiste resta surprise par le choix de Jane. C'était son restaurant préféré et surement pas dans les moyens d'un inspecteur. Jane l'avait senti et se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise. C'était une évidence, elle n'avait pas les moyens pour ce restaurant mais elle venait de vendre son appartement et elle voulait faire plaisir à la femme qu'elle aimait, ça valait bien un petit trou dans le porte-monnaie. Elle attrapa la main de Maura et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant. Un maître d'hôtel vint les accueillir avec le sourire.

« - Mesdames, bienvenue. Laissez-moi vous conduire à votre table. Mon nom est Nikola, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour vous ce soir.

- Merci. Répondit Jane légèrement crispée par la situation. »

Maura la prit délicatement par la taille pour lui donner du courage. Jane lui offrit un sourire avant de suivre le séduisant Nikola. Une fois installées, elles se perdirent dans le menu. Jane cacha sa surprise derrière la carte des menus. Elle ne pensait pas que chère signifiait hors-de-prix. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour avaler la surprise et retrouver sa constance. Maura semblait déjà avoir choisi, Jane hésitait encore, à ses prix-là, il ne fallait pas déconner et choisir le bon plat.

En attendant leur commande, Maura décida d'engager la conversation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à Jane, le jour où elle avait sauté le pas. La séduisante détective réprima un fou-rire avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

**[Flash-Back]**

« - Maura, Maura, attends.

- Oui ? Tu veux pas faire un petit détour, ma voiture est au garage.

- Giovanni ?

- Oui, Giovanni, c'est le seul qui fait un prix pour réparer ma voiture, je ne vais pas dire, non.

- Et pourquoi devrai-je t'accompagner ? Demanda Maura pour taquiner Jane.

- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu serais prête à tout pour me sauver des griffes de cet homme insupportable.

- Je te rappelle qu'il nous croit en couple et qu'il veut des preuves, maintenant.

- Et alors ? Aurais-tu peur, docteur Isles ?

- Allez, monte, allons récupérer ta voiture. »

Jane et Maura arrivèrent chez Giovanni qui était en train de faire briller le capot de la voiture de Jane. La jeune femme fut contente de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas transformé en voiture tunée et de mauvais goût. Maura prit discrètement la main de Jane qui se laissa faire sans rien dire.

« - Hey, Giovanni, tu as fini avec ma caisse ? J'en ai besoin ce week-end.

- Tu es pile à l'heure. Fini, tout est ok, tu peux… Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elles.

- Ouaip. S'exclama Jane en offrant un sourire à Jane.

- Dommage, alors tu peux sans problème emmener ta belle Maura en week-end sans aucun risque.

- J'espère que tu as raison parce que sinon lundi, tu vas m'entendre.

- Promis, tout fonctionne, je t'enverrai la facture.

- Merci. »

Elle allait monter dans la voiture quand elle vit que Giovanni la regardait avec surprise. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de Maura et la prit dans ses bras.

« - On se retrouve à la maison, chérie ?

- Avec plaisir. Répondit Maura avec un sourire amoureux fort convainquant. »

Jane l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de s'en aller. Giovanni regarda Maura avec une pointe de jalousie dans le regard. Maura lui sourit et monta dans sa voiture direction chez elle. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait voir Jane sur le pas de sa porte mais il y avait peu de chance. Quand elle se gara, elle ne vit personne devant sa porte. Elle traversa la route et s'apprêtait à entrer chez elle quand une voix l'appela derrière elle. Jane était là, appuyée contre sa voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Maura la rejoint et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Désolée pour la petite scène au garage.

- Y'a pas de soucis, j'ai trouvé cela très agréable.

- Non, mais quand… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Je comprends pourquoi les hommes ont le cœur brisé quand tu les quittes, tes baisers leur manquent à coup sûr. »

Jane aurait voulu se cacher tant elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Maura avait ce sourire qui la faisait tant craquer. Il n'y avait que sa meilleure amie pour la gêner et la rendre heureuse dans la même seconde.

« - Enfin, c'est mon avis. Une douceur à l'état pur. Murmura Maura avec le sourire. »

Jane craqua et saisit Maura par la taille avant de l'embrasser avec une tendre fureur. Maura ne se laissa pas faire et vint approfondir leur baiser en glissant sa main dans la longue chevelure rebelle de son amie. Le monde autour avait disparu et cette sensation, ne les quitta jusqu'au lendemain matin. L'amour ne les quitterait plus dorénavant.

**[Fin de Flash-back]**

« - J'y pense, en un an, on a jamais dit « merci » à Giovanni. Murmura Jane en caressant le dos de la main de Maura.

- Il faudra y penser la prochaine fois qu'on le voit. Répondit Maura en souriant. »

Le repas vint les séparer, Jane tentait de rester zen face à son plat qui faisait de la résistance. Maura lui offrit un sourire et vint poser sa main sur celle de son amie pour lui apporter du réconfort. La belle légiste sentait que Jane était tendue. Elle admirait son amie qui n'était pas dans son élément et qui faisait tout ça pour voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de la belle blonde. Jane laissa ses doigts s'entrelacer à ceux de Maura. L'équilibre et l'amour étaient le secret de leur bonheur et rien ni personne ne pouvait leur enlever. Plus le repas avançait, plus Jane semblait perdue, Maura commençait croire qu'elle allait partir et la laisser tomber mais Jane la rassura rapidement.

« - C'est juste qu'avoir ce Nikola, derrière nous prêt à nous servir, ça… C'est flippant.

- Fais comme moi, oublie-le.

- J'y arrive pas.

- D'accord, laisse-moi deux secondes alors. Dit-elle en faisant signe au serveur.

- Besoin de quelque chose, madame ?

- Nous aimerions rester un peu seules. Vous pouvez prendre votre pause.

- Vous êtes sûre, madame ?

- Certaine, je vous remercie beaucoup, Nikola.

- Si vous avez besoin, demandez à Damien, il viendra me chercher.

- Ne vous en faites pas, merci. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Et voilà, ça va mieux maintenant ? Ajouta-t-elle après le départ du serveur.

- A merveille. Merci. Dit-elle en embrassant la main de Maura. Dis-moi, Maura, tu sais… »

Elle fut coupée par son téléphone, elle regarda Maura qui lui conseilla de répondre. Elle glissa main dans sa pochette et raccrocha pour reprendre la conversation mais ce coup-ci, ce fut le téléphone de Maura qui sonna et celui de Jane sonna de nouveau.

« - Je crois qu'on a une affaire, Jane.

- Non, mais merde ! Pardon !

- Docteur Isles ? J'arrive de suite. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. On a une affaire, Jane. Tu viens ? »

Jane se leva et demanda à Maura d'aller l'attendre dans la voiture. La jeune femme ne résista pas et après un discret baiser sur la joue, elle s'en alla. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour admirer Jane. Il vit le barman donnait quelque chose à Jane, ce qui surpris la belle légiste. Jane paya et s'en alla, l'air un peu déçue.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné le barman ? Demanda Maura en attachant sa ceinture.

- Rien. Répondit Jane avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ?

- Rien, c'est juste que le seul moment où j'aurai aimé être tranquille, il a fallu qu'un abruti se fasse buter.

- On en aura d'autres de moments. Ce n'est pas grave.

- ça l'est pour moi. Dit-elle en démarrant en trombe. »

Quand elles arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, les officiers présents sur les lieux les regardèrent avec admiration et envie. Jane les fusilla du regard. Le premier qui faisait une réflexion serait victime de la tornade Rizzoli. Korsak regarda Jane avant de laisser échapper un « merde ! » discret.

« - Jane, c'était ce soir ? Merde, je…

- Ferme-là, Korsak et dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe.

- D'accord, Colin Dogan, 39 ans, sa femme la trouvé mort dans le salon quand elle est rentrée. La pièce est sans dessus-dessous, on a l'arme du crime encore dans le corps de la victime. Frost est en train d'interroger la femme de la victime. Laora Dogan, 38 ans, américaine depuis son mariage avec Colin, il y a trois ans, avant elle était ressortissante italienne.

- Elle travaille dans quoi ?

- Traductrice dans un cabinet d'avocat spécialisé en droit international. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré son mari.

- Il est avocat ?

- Non, client. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Maura, allons voir le corps. Après toi. Dit-elle, en laissant passer son amie devant.

- Jane ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. Je…

- Laisse tomber, Vince. C'est foutu, maintenant. »

Elle laissa Vince et alla rejoindre Maura. La médecin légiste semblait perplexe. Elle regarda Jane qui attendait déjà des réponses. Elle se releva et se tourna vers un technicien de la scène de crime.

« - Vous pouvez m'apporter un couteau, je vous prie.

- Tout de suite, docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Vérifier quelque chose avant d'avancer dans mon examen. Dit-elle en récupérant le couteau que lui tendait le technicien. Merci. »

Elle ne mit à genoux côté de la victime. Elle prit le couteau dans ses mains. La lame pointée vers son ventre, elle semblait analyser la situation alors que Jane la regardait avec panique. Un faux mouvement et Maura finissait elle aussi à la morgue. Maura se releva et ses paroles vinrent faire exploser la colère de Jane.

« - C'est un suicide.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, là ? Le scotch autour de ses poignets ? La pièce en désordre ?

- Je ne peux rien dire encore pour ça mais pour moi, c'est un suicide. La position du corps et de l'arme dans le corps de notre victime prouvent que c'est un suicide.

- Je rêve ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre, demain ?

- Enfin, Jane, calme-toi. Attends, où tu vas ?

- Prendre l'air avant de tuer quelqu'un ! »

Maura resta figée sur place. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Jane pour qu'elle se mette dans une colère si noire. A l'extérieur, Korsak était venu rejoindre Jane. Les mains appuyées sur le capot de sa voiture, le visage fixant le sol, elle tentait de se calmer mais l'arrivée de Korsak eut l'effet inverse. Et le pauvre coéquipier eut le droit à une tornade Rizzoli hors-catégorie.

« - Un suicide ! Ce con a choisi, MA soirée pour se faire Harakiri !

- Je suis désolé, j'aurai du dire à Frost de ne pas t'appeler.

- MA première vraie soirée depuis des mois, je l'crois pas. Raccompagne Maura au commissariat, je rentre me changer.

- Mais…

- Désolée, Korsak. »

Une heure, voilà le temps qu'il fallut à Jane pour se calmer. Quand elle arriva à la BPD, Maura avait confirmé que c'était un suicide malheureusement, ce n'était pas le seul suicide qu'il y avait eu dans la région de Boston qui répondait à ce mode opératoire. Cela ressemblait donc sur le plan enquêteur à un tueur en série. Jane ne dit rien et préféra se concentrer sur l'affaire qui lui promettait des longues soirées de solitudes.

Cette nuit-là, au lieu de s'endormir bien paisiblement dans les bras de Maura, Jane la passa à recroiser toutes les informations sur les quatre suicides-meurtres. Le lendemain, Jane n'avait toujours pas décoléré de la situation de la veille. Alors que midi sonna, elle descendit voir Maura pour lui proposer d'aller manger tranquillement hors de travail. Elle avait besoin de changer les idées et passer un moment avec Maura était la meilleure solution. La belle légiste accepta avant de prendre ses affaires pour suivre Jane. Alors que les deux femmes allaient quitter le bâtiment, Cavanaugh les arrêta.

« - Docteur Isles, il faut que je vous parles.

- Je…

- Maintenant !

- Vas-y, c'est pas grave. Murmura Jane en essayant de cacher sa frustration. »

Maura suivit Cavanaugh et Jane se laissa tomber sur une des chaises du « Division 1 café ». Angela vint lui apporter à manger avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Jane se mit à grogner.

« - Je hais mon boulot !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une super soirée au restaurant avec Maura foutue en l'air par un suicide ! Et maintenant, Cavanaugh qui veut parler à Maura, pile pendant notre pause déjeuner. Le prochain, je lui cloue la face au mur !

- Si tu veux, oublie le repas ce soir à la maison et profite de Maura.

- Malheureusement, je crains que ce soir, ce sera ni le repas, ni Maura. L'une des victimes suicidées est la femme du chef de la Police.

- Le chef de Sean.

- Malheureusement, oui. Du coup, c'est H24 sur l'enquête, jusqu'à ce qu'on prouve que ces suicides ont un dénominateur commun et un meurtrier derrière tout ça.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie.

- Pas autant que moi, si je chope l'ordure qui a fait ça, je l'étrangle pour avoir gâché ma soirée.

- Evite, Maura a besoin de toi. »

Durant toute la journée, Jane tenta d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un moment avec Maura mais à chaque fois quelque chose venait la rappeler sur son enquête. Deux jours que cela durait et n'avait toujours pas eu une seconde à elle. Le matin du troisième jour, Jane craqua. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau et se mit à se plaindre comme s'est pas permis. Korsak s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune femme se redressa et se leva d'un bond.

« - Tu as raison. Merci, Vince. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Wow ! Doucement ! Vas-y, je me charge du reste. »

Jane attrapa ses affaires et descendit rejoindre Maura. Elle attrapa la veste de son amie qu'elle força à bouger. Elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors du bâtiment par l'entrée de livraison de la morgue. Personne ne les vit sortir en courant. Maura voulait savoir ce qui se passait mais Jane refusait de parler avant d'avoir atteint l'endroit qu'elle avait en tête. Elles finirent par atteindre un parc, où Jane et elle aimaient passer leur soirée depuis que le soleil était de retour dans le ciel de Boston.

« - Jane, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !

- Toi ! Juste cinq minutes tranquilles avec toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, je me serais libérée. Murmura Maura en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté de Jane.

- Disons, que j'ai craqué. J'en pouvais plus. Dit-elle en embrassant Maura dans les cheveux. On est pas bien là ?

- Parfait. J'adore.

- Et la vue est magnifique. Ajouta Jane en fixant son amie avec tendresse et amour.

- C'est vrai que les parterres de fleurs sont magnifiques et…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de toi. Lui murmura Jane au creux de l'oreille. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de Jane qui était enfin apaisée.

« - Avant que l'on soit de nouveau dérangé par ce ne sait qui ou je ne sais quoi. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu veux bien accepter ceci ? Dit-elle en déposant délicatement une boite dans la main de Maura.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce que le barman m'a rendu l'autre soir et qui aurait dut être pour toi. Ouvre. »

Maura regard Jane avec surprise et l'ouvrit avec une certaine excitation. Quand elle découvrit une magnifique bague, elle eut un instant d'arrêt qui fit peur à Jane. La jeune détective s'empressa de rattraper la situation.

« - ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Tu plaisante ? Elle est magnifique. Murmura Maura avec les larmes aux yeux. Merci. »

Maura plongea dans les bras de son amie qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Jane l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'éloigner pour croiser le regard heureux de Maura. Elle l'embrassa avec passion. A bout de souffle, les deux femmes se séparèrent.

« - Tu veux bien ?

- ça dépend, tu comptes faire ça dans les règles de l'art ou version Jane Rizzoli ?

- J'avais bien une idée mais en public, on risquerait de se faire arrêter.

- Surprends-moi. Murmura Maura à l'oreille de Jane. »

La jeune détective lui offrit un grand sourire et lui passant la bague au doigt en l'embrassant comme ce n'est pas permis. Elles passèrent de longues et merveilleuses allongées dans l'herbe. Elles regardaient le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres, l'amour au cœur et la passion dans le regard. Jane était enfin apaisée, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots pour officialiser la situation mais Maura voulait être surprise et elle le serait. Elles furent ramenées à la réalité par un appel de Suzie qui cherchait le docteur Isles de partout. Elle avait trouvé un lien avec leurs quatre victimes. Les deux femmes retournèrent à la BPD avec le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elles allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, Maura arrêta Jane. La séduisant détective se retourna et Maura lui offrit un dernier baiser avant qu'elles ne se séparent pour de longues et interminables heures. Maura prit directement l'ascenseur direction la morgue alors que Jane fit signe à sa mère de monter avec elle. Jane avait sa petite idée pour surprendre Maura. C'était risqué, mais elle avait confiance.

« - Korsak, quand ?

- Dans cinq minutes et elle m'a dit ça, y'a… cinq minutes.

- Parfait. Rappelle-moi que je te dois un service.

- C'est cadeau si tout se passe comme il faut. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire avant de s'installer à son bureau. Elle fixait l'ascenseur avec intérêt, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Quand Maura arriva avec les résultats d'analyse pour l'affaire en cours. Jane croisa le regard de Korsak et trouva le courage d'agir. Elle monta sur son bureau et siffla un bon coup pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« - Excusez-moi, deux minutes. Je voudrais dire quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'est-ce… »

Korsak arrêta Cavanaugh avant que Jane ne se défile de nouveau, découragée d'être coupée une fois encore dans son élan de courage. Jane prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Maura.

« - Maura, tu voulais être surprise. Et bien pour ça, j'ai choisi la version Jane Rizzoli. Alors si tu es toujours d'accord pour te marier sur les falaises de Santorin, ce sera avec honneur que je serai pour te dire oui. Dit-elle avant de descendre de son bureau pour faire face à Maura. Alors ?

- Oui, oui et oui ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant avec amour. Tu t'en es souvenu ?

- Comment oublier ? Par contre, Antonio n'est pas invité, j'aurai trop peur que tu partes avec lui !

- D'accord, si tu n'invites pas Bill Buckner. »

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent sous le regard de leurs collègues qui étaient tous émus. Une voix vint faire sursauter Maura qui regarda Jane avec surprise.

« - Tu croyais quand même pas, que tes parents allaient manquer ça ?

- Mais…

- Pendant que tu étais à San Francisco, Jane est venue nous parler. Ce sera avec plaisir et honneur que nous serons présent à ton mariage, ma chérie. S'exclama Constance en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

- Venez-là ! Ajouta le père de Maura. »

L'homme serra les deux fiancées dans ses bras avant de leur murmurer des félicitations bien mérités au creux de l'oreille. Quand Maura s'écarta, elle vit qu'Angela et Hope étaient là, aussi. Avant que Maura ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Constance se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et reprit :

« - Ce soir, nous organisons un repas de famille, cela me ferait plaisir que vous vous joignez à nous. Hope et Angela, vous êtes les bienvenues.

- Merci, mère.

- Ce soir, c'est votre soirée, laissez-moi vous chérir. »

Jane était contente d'avoir enfin su convaincre les parents de Maura. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos mais elle avait fini par leur prouver que leur fille n'avait pas changer et qu'elle était heureuse avec elle. Constance avait fini par dire avec respect.

_Tant que Maura est heureuse, nous serons heureux. La voir amoureuse et comblée sont finalement les seules choses qui compte. Vous avez ma bénédiction Jane._

Et le père de Maura avait fini par ajouter.

_Vous avez la mienne aussi et que personne ne vienne vous montrer du doigt parce que je serai là pour les remettre à leur place. On ne détruit pas l'amour, le vrai. Allez, filez vite la rejoindre._

Le bonheur était au rendez-vous et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le mariage risquait d'être un moment grandiose, première cérémonie à Fenway Park pour se dire « oui » sur la butte du lanceur des Red Sox avant de prendre l'avion direction la Grèce et les Falaise de Santorin pour la grande cérémonie glamour et chic qui viendrait officialiser l'amour de nos chères âmes-sœurs.

_** A l'amour qui quoi qu'il arrive reste graver dans nos cœurs et dans nos vies pour l'éternité.**_

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? Perso, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire :) Vous voyez, je ne suis pas toujours tortionnaire avec vous, je sais faire des Rizzles aussi :) Des Rizzles qui finissent "bien".**

**Je vous salue (Marie?^^) et rendez-vous demain pour les deux derniers chapitres de "Meurtres, accusations et L'amour dans tout ça?"**

**K.**


End file.
